Mass Defect
"Mass Defect" is a GMod video by kitty0706, released in September 2011. It currently has over 3 million views to date, as well as very positive reception with approximately 3% of the majority being dislikes. The video is known for being kitty0706's first and to date only video that focuses on the Mass Effect ''series as a centric topic. '''Brief synopsis': Through the course of one week, the video documents Commander John Shepard's life as he crashes into a ship and builds onto it and makes it his own. Repercussions then occur as chaos wreaks on the Normandy for Shepard and his trusty crew. Plot Opening Scene The video starts with an astronaut still in space, but suddenly a bicycle-riding Heavy crashes into him. Seconds later, a bloody, severed hand is shown floating (presumably from the astronaut) as the video's title is shown. The shot cuts back to the Heavy as he lets out a fart that slingshots him through space. He is suddenly derailed by a giant asteroid and lands directly into a satellite, inflating Heavy's head until he is blown away. He then comments, "That was delicious!" On a ship in space, footage is shown of Heavy flying through space, when something is suddenly thrown and the screen goes to static. Two shots then appear, one of a collection of soda cans (probably empty), and another of a collection of cigarettes. It then shows Left 4 Dead's Bill in a chair onboard, only for a replica of him (palette-swapped with a maroon shirt) to appear and say "C**k eater!" and slap his clone in the face. He then turns to the screen, where he is introduced as Bill's brother. The brother flies into another chair and begins playing a video game, where he says "F**k you, motherf**ker! Come back here so I can f**king kill your f**king *ss!" In the game, a character says "What about John Shepard?" as the Normandy suddenly crashes into the brothers'. A cloud of smoke appears, and Bill's brother sticks his head through the TV and tries to see into the smoke. After awhile, the cloud fades to show Shepard and his team frozen in place. Bill's brother goes up to Shepard and tries to ask what he is doing, but to no response. He begins to say something, but Shepard suddenly comes to and says that his crew didn't have time to "deal with this idiot". He orders his team to charge and Shepard kicks Bill's brother out of the ship and into space. It is here where he eventually and inevitably dies. Back on the ship, Bill cries "Help me, dammit!" which leads Shepard to eye him suspiciously. After this shot, Bill is shown again sitting on a couch. Shepard's eyes are slowly zoomed in separate shots as Bill alternates from sitting in a tall chair to a couch, and eventually he tricks Shepard by sitting in his metal chair. He smashes his cup onto Jacob's head, saying that the crew had been spotted, leading the rest to drop their cups as well in a one-by-one fashion. Shepard flies through the air and shoots at Bill bullet-time-styled, but the bullets do not damage Bill. He crashes into a few things, and manages to keep shooting even while on the ground. Despite this effort, the bullets still do not affect Bill. Jacob then appears next to Bill, offering a drink before smashing it on his head. Bill's chair then falls to the ground. "Sometime later", Bill is caught by Shepard in the ship hallway, and he attempts to shoot at him directly. It is after this that he realizes that his pistols do not have a thermal clip, and after applying them he easily shoots and kills Bill. Monday Shepard is shown watching asari porn on a computer, but the footage then changes to Nathan Drake laughing at him. After this, a smiling face appears on the computer and talks to Shepard, introducing him as EDI, "the computer thingy that does stuff". EDI instructs Shepard to touch his face, but he then shows Shepard that the ship had an "adorable little intruder" onboard (Gordon Freeman flailing his crowbars). The shot then zooms into Shepard's distraught face with the caption "RAPE", as Jacob stands in the doorway and shouts, "Quick, take cover yo", before the door slams shut on him. Freeman then fires 3 watermelons at Jacob, relieving him from the door, but also destroying it. Freeman then fires a gnome at EDI, pinning him to the wall. Shepard then pokes his head out to witness Garrus with a melon as his head run himself ino a wall. Shepard then attempts to make a move down the corridor, but is promptly hit by a melon. In a Mirror's Edge-esque fashion, Shepard proceeds to slip down the hallway towards Freeman, blocking all shot watermelons in his path, and eventually shoving a table into Gordon. Shepard is about to kick Gordon until he turns into a soccer ball which hits him in the face and knocks him out. Gordon then rolls away. Epilogue After the credits, a box with a sticky note with the word "Sheppy" is placed on a table by Joker. Wheatley is on the other side and says "Okay. Here we go." A short scream is heard and the words "To Be Continued" appears. Trivia * In the description are some "COOL FACTS BRO." This is what they say: ** Started filming in......April I think. Maybe March. Just finished today. (Meaning the release date was when it was possibly finished.) ** Like again, quality is shit, but hey, it's my longest video ever. Cut me some slack, fatty. ** I bullshitted half the credits, meaning all the resources and jazz. Figured that there's too many to list, and after 5 months of trial and error don't you think that I'd just want to finish it and get it over with? ** All those awesome Flash animations were done by yours truly in Macromedia Flash 8. I used a tablet and some talent. ** This took a while. All thanks to Vegas. Thank you Sony for making such an unstable program. * Garrus' "pink eye" is the result of a missing texture. * This is the longest video Kitty0706 ever uploaded, with 27:44 in duration. ** He also comments on it for too long for some reasons. * It is unknown if there was going to be a sequel. The story remains at a cliff hanger due to Kitty's death. A fan-made "sequel" Star Space Wars by Doctor Lalve was released on 8th of December 2016.